The Fates We Face
by KenshinOro730
Summary: Dumbledore is dead, and he left an urgent message...for Harry and friends to seek the American Dragon. Can Jake, Harry, Hermione, and Ron defeat Voldemort, or die trying?
1. Chapter 1: The Things We Never Knew

**The Fates We Face…**

Chapter 1: The Things We Never Knew

"Anyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new."-Einstein

Professor McGonagall stepped briskly into her classroom. Her mousy, graying brown hair was tied up in a tight but messy bun on the back of her head, and her glasses were set squarely on the edge of her nose. She turned when she reached her desk and spun on her heel. She looked down at the three teenagers sitting sulkily in chairs in front of her. She pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose, and sighed. She really wasn't sure about this plan, but Dumbledore had specifically instructed her to follow it in the case of his death. He had died two weeks ago, and ever since, she had been pondering on when and whether to follow through with his orders. She studied the teens in front of her warily. They were all seventeen, and only seventh years. The boy on her right had shaggy red hair, brown eyes, and was extraordinarily tall. The girl directly in front of her had long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was looking extremely nervous, biting her bottom lip. The boy on her left was the most peculiar, though. He had messy, jet black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar. McGonagall glanced out on the Hogwarts grounds; the bright green grass, the glittering lake, the sounds of birds singing. It looked to happy, and she scowled at it like it was mocking her. She turned back to the threesome, and cleared her throat.

"Do you know the reason for me calling you three her today?" She asked in a monotone voice, knowing fully well that they wouldn't know the answer. She received three shaking heads, and continued, "Professor Dumbledore, just weeks before his…departure, gave me specific instructions." The three students ears perked at this, knowing anything Dumbledore had said was important.

"I am not sure if what he wanted to tell you, though, is the best option, but I will not go against his wishes; I'll tell you what he told me, and let you decide for yourselves," McGonagall paused before she continued, choosing her words carefully. "Do you three know…of the other…_communities_…there are in the magical world?" She asked, though her eyes landed expectantly on Hermione Granger. The girl shook her head, and McGonagall took her glasses off in thought.

"I am sure you have all come in contact with…dragons, correct?" McGonagall inquired. They had. "Well, you have only come in contact with _one_ type of dragon. You see, Hagrid's dragon, Norbert, and the dragon Mr. Potter fought at the Triwizard Tournament, and even the dragons your brother, Mr. Weasley, tames, are the only type you have been exposed to." She put her glasses back on in a matter-of–fact sort of way.

"What do you mean, Professor? There is only one type of dragons, aren't there?" Hermione asked, surprising Ron and Harry with the fact that she actually didn't know something.

"Well, Miss Granger, there are actually _two _types of dragons. The kind you have never met before are only half dragon. They can turn into a human form." McGonagall answered.

"Oh, bloody hell! I'm surprised they haven't destroyed half the earth!" Ron exclaimed with a frightened look on his face. McGonagall frowned.

"These dragons are quite the opposite of their full blooded cousins. They protect magical creatures from harm. They even have their own government, The Dragon Council. You see, each country has a dragon to protect all the country's magical creatures." McGonagall explained.

"Excuse me, Professor, but why are you telling us all of this? I don't see how this could help us find horcruxes." Harry spoke up. McGonagall walked around the other side of her desk.

"But it has a very large impact on your mission for You-Know-Who's horcruxes. Dumbledore told me that there is one dragon you must contact if he was not around. He said this dragon would be a large help to your mission." McGonagall said uncertainly.

"Who, The English Dragon?" Hermione asked, curious. McGonagall shook her head.

"Actually, the dragon he mentioned is what surprised me the most. I, too, expected him to suggest our country's dragon, but I certainly didn't expect him to mention this particular dragon." McGonagall said with displeasure laced in her voice.

"What dragon?" Hermione persisted.

McGonagall sighed. "The American Dragon."

The three teens exchanged glances, and Ron asked, "Is there something wrong with him?"

McGonagall thought for a moment, then said slowly, "Well, not really…what I have a problem with him for several reasons…" She picked up a piece of paper from her desk and read out loud: "Here are some of his disciplinary problems; revealing identity to humans…misusing shape shifting powers…bringing a _soul-sucking _nix to a school dance…throwing a magical, non-magical party…and the list goes on. Another problem I have is that he is the newest dragon yet. He is the first American Dragon, and, not only that, but he is only _thirteen!_" McGonagall sat in the chair behind her desk, and stared at them with raised eyebrows. "But, I trust Dumbledore, and he insisted you meet with this dragon. That is all I wanted to tell you. Here-" McGonagall handed Harry a piece of paper. On it was an address and phone number. 'If you decide to meet him, that is how you can reach him. You are dismissed." All three of them hurried out of the classroom, and into the dark corridors.

"So," Hermione asked. "What are we going to do?"

"I guess we're going to New York City." Harry answered confusedly.

**A/N: I hope you like it so far. I plan on making one of the threesome disapprove of Jake, but I'm not sure yet. PLZ, REVIEW! It encourages me to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Places New Faces

Chapter 2: New Places; New Faces

"A friend is a second self."-Aristotle

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the next day. They each had one duffel bag, filled with clothes, books, and, of course, their wands.

"Okay, you three. Now, you simply step through the portal, and you will come out the other end in Central Park. I think you can find your way from there." McGonagall explained. "And, be careful." She added. They nodded, and Harry was the first one through. As he stepped through the icy blue portal, he felt it suck him in. He was suddenly freezing cold, and he felt as if he was lying on his back. He felt wind everywhere, and couldn't have opened his eyes if he'd wanted to. After about five seconds, the cold feeling disappeared, and he was standing in a sunny park. He heard a swish, and Hermione appeared out of thin air. A few seconds later, Ron followed. The three young sorcerers blinked in the bright sunshine, and ducked for the shelter of a nearby tree. Once their eyes had adjusted to the immense amount of light, Hermione, after a quick consult with the map, led them out of the park.

"Okay," Hermione stated authoritatively. "We are on Main Street, and we have to get to Canale Street. It seems if we just keep going straight, and then turn right on Baker, we'll be there in two waves of a wand!" So they took Hermione's route, since she was almost never wrong. Within ten minutes, they had reached the address indicated on the paper. It was an old shop that looked like it had seen better days.

"Canale Street Electronics?" Ron said. "We're at an electronics shop!"

"That's a bit obvious!" Hermione exclaimed. "I guess we'll just have to go in and check out the situation." With that, she led the two boys into the store.

As she opened the old wooden door of the electronics shop, a bell clanged. There was a ruckus from the backroom, and a boy rushed out. He had black hair with green tips, and fiery black eyes. He wore a white tee shirt, red jacket, and blue and gray sneakers. He looked around thirteen and half Chinese, though he spoke like an all-American.

"Welcome to Canale Street Electronics, never had a customer, never had a sale!" He said, surprised.

"You've never had a sale?" Ron asked.

The boy arched one eyebrow, "Yo, does it look like we have?" He said, indicating the stock-piled floors with a sweep of his arm.

"Umm," Hermione spoke up. "We're looking for someone, and we were given this address."

"Who were you looking for?" The boy asked. He watched the three exchange worried glances.

"We weren't actually given a name. We were given a title." Hermione said a little anxiously.

"And…" The boy persisted.

"Have you heard of the American Dragon?" Hermione blurted out hurriedly.

The boy looked taken aback. He eyed them suspiciously, then asked, "Who are you?"

"Answer our question first," Harry said. This boy probably thought they were nuts.

"Yes, I know him. Now, who are you?" The boy repeated.

Harry answered quickly, "We're from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our Headmaster told us to visit the American Dragon. Can you take us to him?"

The boy grinned. "You're looking at him. American Dragon: Jake Long, at your service."


	3. Chapter 3: All That Is Lost Or Is It?

Chapter 3: All That Is Lost…Or Is It?

"Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives."-A. Sachs

"_You _are the American Dragon?" Ron exclaimed with surprise. He had been expecting a younger teenager, but he had also expected someone who was bulkier and taller than this kid. Hermione smacked him in the back of the head.

"Yeah, but I still don't know who are." Jake replied a bit sourly, with hurt pride.

Hermione responded quickly. "I am Hermione Granger. The one with the big mouth is Ron Weasley, and that is Harry Potter."

"Who did you say sent you here?" Jake asked Hermione.

"Our…former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." She said a bit sadly.

Jake thought for a moment, and then started heading toward the backroom. "It doesn't ring a bell, but I'll ask G. He knows everyone in the magical world." He yelled back to them. A few minutes later, Jake returned, followed by an old, short Chinese man, with white hair and moustache, who was wearing a navy Chinese robe. The old man looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione imperiously, then smiled.

"Hello, young ones. I am sure you have plenty of questions, but first, introductions must be made. I see you have already met my grandson, Jake. I am Lao Shi, the former Chinese Dragon, and Jake's Dragon Master. Now let me see, you must be Hermione Granger, and…Ronald Weasley…and, Harry Potter. I guess I am better with names than Albus thought." The old man said.

"How do you know Dumbledore?" Harry asked quickly. Lao Shi looked at him.

"We are…were, old friends. I was very upset to hear of his passing." Lao answered.

"Harry! Don't interrupt, its rude." Hermione hissed.

Lao chuckled. "He who asks is a fool for five minutes, but he who does not ask remains a fool forever." The three looked puzzled at the old man's wisdom.

Jake saw their surprised looks and said, "Get used to it. Gramp's is into the whole 'Chinese Proverb' thing. He means ask as much as you want."

"Yes, now, I am open for questioning," Lao replied with a Chinese accent.

"Why did Dumbledore want us to find you two?" Harry spoke up. Lao quickly walked over to the shop's door, and turned the OPEN sign so it read CLOSED.

"Let us go to the backroom." Lao Shi said, and led the way. The backroom was neater than the store, with bookshelves lining the walls. But books weren't the only things on these shelves. There were potions, ingredients, spell books, and several odd-looking objects. Lao sat in one of the many stools in the room, but Jake remained standing. The three wizards sat, and Lao began to speak.

"Albus and my last meeting was three months ago, at Magus Bizarre. He explained to me about Harry's situation, and how you two would go to search for one of Voldemort's horcruxes. He also informed me that he would most likely not return. I understood his situation, and when he asked me if I would help you when he passed, I agreed. He will soon inform me of what to do now." Lao said simply.

"What do you mean, 'he will soon inform me'? He's dead." Ron said confusedly. "Do you mean he's a-a ghost?" He looked frightened.

Lao Shi's eyes sparkled with the same wisdom Dumbledore's had, and Lao smiled. "Ah, you see, I have a surprise for you." He looked up at the clock. "He should have arrived by now." With that, he searched one of the drawers in a large desk, and pulled out a picture frame. "I am surprised that you three forgot all about this. When a Hogwart's Headmaster dies, where does he go?" Lao asked.

"The ground?" Ron guessed. Lao chuckled.

"No, no, no. They live on in a frame, in the new Headmaster or Headmistress' office. They live there, so they can advise and counsel. Well, it just so happens that this is that very frame, and Dumbledore is here to tell us what to do next." Lao walked back to his seat, and leaned the frame against a wall on a table. "Are you here, Albus?"

All of a sudden, the blank photo started to swirl, and then Albus Dumbledore appeared in the picture. He looked at the five through his glass enclosure, and smiled. "Yes, Lao. I am here." He spoke in his majestic voice. "And there is a lot of explaining to do."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jake's eyes goggled. Jake jumped when Dumbledore spoke, and said, "Yo! That Polaroid just talked! How messed up is that?"

"Jake, in the magical world, photos move, though this is a very special talking one." Lao explained. "I know you know very little of the Wizarding World, besides Pandarous."

"Yes, you must explain to him about Voldemort" –Ron flinched- "but that will have to be later. I can only stay for a short period of time, so I will be brief. Harry, Ron and Hermione are three very exceptional wizards. They have gone through more in six years than most wizards face in their lifetimes. I wanted your help Lao, because I know you are wise, and will be able to help them with their mission. I also request Jake's help, since as you very well know Lao, he and Harry are in extremely similar situations at the moment." To this, Lao nodded sadly, while Jake looked confused. "I have a meeting with the Ministry of Magic at the moment, so I trust you will explain, Lao. I shall return soon." And Dumbledore stepped out of the photograph and into others scattered around the room, until he was out of sight.


	4. Dreaded Disclaimer!

**A/N:** I know I should have put this up a long time ago, but here is the dreaded Disclaimer: I do **not **own Harry Potter or American Dragon Jake Long, or any of their characters! Poor me!


End file.
